KI Icarus rises pit's past
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Pit wondered about his past but when ever he asked pulatena but she never answered. But when pits darkness comes to life how will everyone deal with it. Bad summary sorry m for swearing
1. Chapter 1

pit was in sky world thinking about his past that he knew nothing of he only knew of rescuing the goddess of light from the hands of Medusa and then beating haites in the second underworld war. but any time before that was a mystery. and every time he asked the goddess she would change the subject or just not speck at all. dark pit was asking the same thing to but when ever pit or dark pit asked the light goddess got in the way dropping the subject. but this only got the pair more questionable 'why would she hid something form her angel's' they asked them selfs and why is it that they cant fly they know they are real angles but they cant fly and he knew he use to. but that it, also when the goddess was chaptured he had a sudden urge to save her for no explainable explanation fit. one day the atrium attacked with the space pirates.( a more advanced group of the aurum) and both were called into battle, he was with the pulatena bow and dark pit had his silver bow, for some reason he handed our orders to the gods " vitidi send pittoo to take care of the space pirates ill deal with the airtum leader with out its head this beast will die real quick and no one will know." ' where did that come from' pit thought " pit I think it would be better if-" viridi said " THERES NO TIME DO IT!" He yelled " wait did you just say these are the atrium." the goddess said "yes" he said " then theres no time to lose " the god said sending pit off faster than he thought possible. " ok now that the plan is out of the way lets go." he said as he sped off to meet the enemy head on. dark pit heard the gods having a chat " he's remembering." thee light goddess said " but you said it was unbreakable the only way for him to come is if pit himself wanted him to and he doesn't even know about him." viridi the nature god said " nother the less that was him." she said " so what do we do now." the nature god said " keep an eye on him" the light god said ending the conversation. dark pit flew off to his lighter self " hey man what was that?" he asked " what was what?" pit asked as a general question. ' he really doesn't know what the?' " nothing anyways here the break off right?" he asked and pit gave a sigh " yes this is the point I said we split off at." he said in a dead manner that weirded pittoo out. " ok just asking" he said as he flew off. pit landed on the atrium battle cruiser " shit they are way to early." he said 'wait what am I saying?' ' I've gone insane' he thought. but shock his head to clear his thoughts as he started the land battle. most were foot troops and pit took care of them easily. and went inside to deal with the rest " pit the leader should be the next room straight ahead." the goddess of light said. but pit went to the left and headed downwards intend " wa- pit where are you going?" she asked " wow he seems like me." his darker self said "oh no" viridi said knowing what was happening. pit entered the room to see a giant reactor with all sorts of tubes sticing out of it and gears. pit just walked up to one of the moving gears and stick a metal rod in place stoping it. as pit left the room the alarm yelled ' warning reactor non responsive warning reactor non responsive' "ugg what was that." pit groaned as he touched his forehead with his left hand. " oh the reactor ok got to go up and kill the guy before we crash into the water got it." pit said " pit i never told you to do that." she said "no not you the other guy." pit said " what other guy- oh crap-." the nature goddess said and tried to continue but the light goddess spoke first " pit no matter what that voice tells you don't listen to it, its bad if-" she said but a arum troop came out no where and tried to kill pit. But like he knew it was there pit spun around and with two slashes cut the beast down " I don't know it was the voice saying that that beast was there." He said as he grabbed his temple. " ok. ok yes I'm moving" he said as he got up and went back to the room and entered facing the atrium leader. [-] he was like magus but was an android. " you are weak" the leader said in binary. " yea well I beat you twice I can do it again." He said as the leader charged at him using his full arm to swing at pit and was missing by a mile. " wow you are weak and so slow seriously even a snail could beat you in a foot race." Pit said " I approve" dark pit said at the insult. The leader charged again and got a lucky shot sending him backwards. " PIT!" The light goddess said trying to wake the passed out angel. " hahaha weak now die Icarus, die like the scum you are!" the leader said in binary ( in pit's mind) "where am I?" pit asked " your in your mind. calm down Im not here to hurt you." the voice said "ok fine but who are you?" pit asked standing up getting calmer " well pit my name is Icarus and well I'm you in the short story i was an angel that could fly and was one of the most powerful of them all second to the goddess them self. but I did something I really couldn't have done trying to protect the people and as such she Imprisoned me in here and made another personally to cover mine up, that was you, being unable to fly and do what the goddess says no matter what, but you still had my skill which is why you were able to face so many challenges and survive" he said "so your saying I'm basically like a shackle on someone." pit said " don't be offended but. Yes." Icarus said " ok so what happens to me if I release you?" Pit asked we fuse together to be one entity." Icarus said " ok how do I break this bond because we are about seconds from dying." Pit said "no were not time moves slower here than it does out there. So we have about an hour. But I see what you mean I was watching the battle guiding your actions. But for me to take control I have to absorb you and fuse with me. And I'm sorry pit but you will not exist if we do this." He said " ok " he said " really ok your about to die and the only thing you have to say is ok!?" Icarus asked " well finding out I'm nothing but a object used to hold the hero in place from saving the world dying is kinda underrated compared to that." Pit explained " ok give me your hand." Icarus said " can I have a final request?" Pit asked " sure why not" Icarus said rolling his eyes. " I just want to make sure that you will use these powers to protect humanity." Pit said making Icarus laugh. " hahahahaha kid ha kid the reason why were here is because I tried to do JUST THAT. Well its a good thing came into you and that was my love for humanity." He said " ok " pit reached out his arm and Icarus also did it so there fingers overlapped and Icarus tapped pit's and pit started to fade and shift into Icarus. Until they were one. " ok now I have a fight to win" ( real world) the arum blade was about to split pit in half but suddenly he's eyes shot open to reveal stone cold eyes of blue. Pit (Icarus) jumped to the right and flipped to readjust himself back to his body "Ahh it feels sooo good to be back" Icarus said popping his neck. The arum just spun around and threw a insult in binary at him along the lines of ' you little boy are the worst I will kill you with no mercy.' It said " alright 101," he said as he readied the bow in blade form. " it time to bring tech support." He said as a robotic yell and a human yell as the two warriors charged,[-] Icarus walked out of the room tossing the head of the arum leader up and down. " wow that was stupid." He said " wow pit I didn't think you could do that" Palutena what a wonderful surprise it's been to long." He said " wait pit you just talked to her?" Viridi said " oh and queen tree. It been to long,have I missed anything?" Icarus asked " oh no" vitidi said with a sigh. " wow I never would have thought of that in 100 years. Good job pit." Dark pit said " oh so your the one who came out of the mirror of truth when it broke, dear god I never thought someone as usless as you could come out of someone like me, yuck." Icarus said sticking out his tongue. " PIT!" palutena cried astounded by her angles behavior. " Pauline." Icarus mocked groaned making palutena gasp for only "he" called her that. "Icarus" she said "pauline" icarus said " Icarus" "Pualine" "Icarus" "Pauline" "ICARUS!" "PAULINE!" "VIRIDI!" the nature goddess said cheerfully trying to break up the building stress. " ok one how do you know each other?"dark pit said " "reasons." they both said and all was quite for a minute. " oh why dont you kiss and make up already!" dark pit shouted " SHUT UP PIT!" both the goddess and the angel yelled making the shadow flinch. " Viridi out now." he said just holding back tears. as his goddess got him out of there most likely to comfort him. " im pulling you out and we will have a SEROUS talk about you coming back." palutena said " don't bother he said flapping his wings. "oh I see, got your powers back as well hun?" she said " well you never took them away from me so yea." he said " ARE YOU KIDDING ME IF YOU HAD YOUR POWERS WHY DIDNT YOU BREAK OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she demanded " so you could learn you lesson." the angle countered as he flew off to sky world. " oh and what lesson is that?" palutena said " you were wrong to put me away and I was doing the right thing but you wouldn't listen to me and put me away for disobeying." the angel ranted as he landed in sky world . and walked to the painton where she was waiting. " I still don't see why that was a problem." the goddess asked " ARE YOU SEROUS YOUR THE GODDESS OF LIGHT, and I saw the attack comming before they breached the atmosphere! and you did nothing! not a single fucking thing! and after i try to take action you put me in this stupid baby body causing not only me to fail but humanities near extinction! " the angel ranted " it wasn't that many people." the goddess said lowered her eyes knowing what was to come. " over 200,000,000, people died in the entire world !" when the aurum attack the first time I just got the humans out of it and then put I jail and a last aurum that no one could kill!" he ranted and the goddess sighed in defeat " ok now that thats over hows it going?" he asked kindly. Well peace has come after haties defeat and humanity gone back to normal." palutena said " well thats good...so what do we do now?" icarus asked " do you want to meet everyone again?" the goddess asked " sure why not." he said as the door opened asnd the others came in. " so you finally came back." viridi said insultingly. and dark pit chuckled. " oh ha ha ha laugh it up. so i've gotten caught up about history so what happened to the angels?" icarus asked " theres only two stone angels left cane and zeths, there in the guardin." the goddess said as icarus walked out, he saw the angels together hugging together like they would have liked it. icarus snapped his fingers and the stones vanished and the angels fell to the ground. panting " you guys ok?" he asked after a few minutes cane answered " yea...yea were fine" cain said " thank you icarus we owe you our life for the fifth time." zeths said " na its nothing Z i'm fine." icarus tried to pass it off like nothing " anyways we should head back to the temple." they said as they flew back. [-] at the temple viridi and palutena were expaning icarus to dark pit ( will just be called pit) and the history, which he was taking it well. for being what he was. when Icarus came in with the angels " so where are we at?" he said " all updated." the goddess said "ok well I'm off to bed night guys" Icarus said as he left (eoc)


	2. Adoption available

**Hey guys bankerrtx01 here I'm sorry but I can't countuned this story which is a shock, I'm shocked most of you liked it as much as you did so I'm putting it up for adoption, anyone who wants to countue the story do so PM me and at least give me credit but who ever what's it there free to do what they wish. I'm actually cutting down on many of my story's streamlining what I can and shouldn't do, unfortunately this was hit the gutter. I'm rambling now but happy writing loyal fans...if there are any...I need a drink**


End file.
